


in your bed

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: skamweek2017 [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: When Eva wakes up, it's not in her bed.





	in your bed

Eva is somewhere between still half-drunk and already mildly hungover when she wakes up.

Maybe that’s why it takes her a few seconds to notice there’s an arm thrown around her waist and someone snuggled up against her, warm breath against the back of her neck.

Her heart stumbles over a beat, and then picks up a faster pace. Faen. What did she do at the party?

She keeps her eyes tightly closed, trying to conjure up last night. She clearly remembers arriving at the party, and from there it gets a little hazier with every passing hour. But not _that_ hazy. She really doesn’t think she had a blackout. She remembers dancing, she remembers drinking, she remembers stumbling out of the party with Noora’s hand in hers, she remembers another bottle of champagne, she remembers sitting down in the middle of a parking lot to look at the stars. She doesn’t remember any guy.

There’s a really familiar smell in the air. She’s too tired and addled to even try to place it.

She’s warm and comfortable and sleepy, and kind of just wants to lay here in ignorance for a while longer. But at the same time, she’s confused. And curious.

Eva traces the arm slung around her carefully. Soft skin, slender fingers. Too soft. Too slender.

Slowly, she opens her eyes just enough to let the daylight blind her. Blinking against the too bright room, she realises she knows this room well, and breathes a sigh of relief.

“Noora?”she whispers, just to make entirely sure. There’s some shifting around behind her, the warm stream of air moving from the back of her neck closer to her ear. “Hm?”

That simple little sound is enough to make her panic subside. Her heart keeps up its ridiculous pace nonetheless. But it feels less uncomfortable, somehow.

She turns around to face her friend, which is a lot harder than it should be, since Noora keeps her arm right where it is and Eva doesn’t want her to move it, anyways.

“Morning,”Noora says, blinking at her sleepily, her face only inches from Eva’s.

“Morning,”Eva echoes, a little smile on her lips. “I’m glad to see you. For a moment there, I thought I’d hooked up with someone.”

Noora looks wide awake instantly. Her eyes are sparkling. “Well, do you want to?”

“I’m relieved I didn’t,”Eva reiterates.

“Not what I asked.” Is she imagining things or is Noora staring at her lips? “Not _wanted_ to. Do you _want_ to? Present tense.”

“Do I want -” She trails off as Noora’s meaning slowly makes sense in her brain, then spreads to every part of her body. Every bit of her is suddenly aware how close they are. How Noora’s arm is still around her, how she’s started to play with a loose strand of Eva’s hair at some point without her noticing, how her own hand is resting on Noora’s hip and she can’t remember putting it there.

She pulls her hand away as soon as she realises it’s there.

“Stop joking,”she says, unnecessarily sharply. Her feelings shouldn’t get hurt by a silly little joke.

Noora bites her lip, brows furrowed in confusion, looking almost hurt herself. “I’m not,”she mumbles, gaze everywhere but on Eva’s face now. “I’m not joking.”

“What do you mean?”Eva asks. She must sound like a complete idiot right now. But she can’t believe what she’s hearing.

“I’m not joking,”Noora says, and before Eva can repeat her question once again, Noora’s kissing her.

One hand automatically buries itself in Noora’s hair as she pulls her closer, the other pauses on her own leg to pinch herself hard before moving back to Noora’s hip.

The pinch hurts. She’s not dreaming.

_Noora’s really kissing me,_ Eva thinks, _I’m really kissing Noora._

Then all thinking goes out the window.

 

There’s a knock on the door and they just have time to untangle their hands from each other before the door is already flung open.

“Morning,”Eskild says. “Noora, have you seen my-”

“Do you know why people knock?”Noora interrupts. “It’s so the people whose door they are knocking on can tell them to go away, not so they can barge in. It’s called privacy. We could’ve been naked.”

Eskild rolls his eyes. “Relax, I knew you just had Eva in here.”

“Well, that’s more heteronormative than I expect _you_ to be,”Noora quips, and Eva just manages to stop herself from hiding her face behind her hands.

Eskild takes one look at their flushed cheeks and swollen lips, and understanding dawns. He walks backwards out of the room, calling “You girls have fun!” as he throws the door closed.

Once they’re done giggling, they go right back to kissing.

 

“Eskild says you’re dating now,”Linn says in lieu of a greeting when they finally decide to go out for breakfast.

Noora opens her mouth to answer, then hesitates. She looks at Eva as she offers her her hand, question clear in her eyes.

“Yeah,”Eva says simply and takes Noora’s hand. “We are.”


End file.
